Screwing up leads to a Happy ending
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Percy screwed up big time. Will he end up with Annabeth? A Percabeth fic!:D


Hello everyone! This is my first time to write a PERCABETH fanfic. It's a one-shot btw. So feel free to leave out reviews. :D**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Jordan's the owner. :P **

"I screwed up big time." I grumbled.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Annabeth!" I called out to her. Annabeth looked up and saw me running towards her. She closed her book and stood up.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Wanna come over at my cabin later? We can have a movie marathon or something." I told her.

Annabeth smiled. "Alright Seaweed Brain. What time?"

"How about after dinner?" I asked.

"Guess you'll be seeing me there." She replied and took off with a smile on her face.

During dinner, I sat alone on my table. I'm the only son of Poseidon except for Tyson who's down in my dad's palace at the forges of the Cyclopes so pretty much the cabin AND table is mine. As I was eating my dinner, one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin went to my table and kissed me. My eyes grew big due to shock. Unfortunately, Annabeth saw it. She stood up from the Athena table, gave me a pained look and took off for the woods. After the girl broke off, I stood up from my table. "What is your problem?" I asked her angrily.

"It's a kiss silly. That is to show that girl from the Athena cabin that you're mine." She replied while throwing a disgusted look towards the Athena cabin. I started to bolt towards the woods. But before I gotten far from the Poseidon table, I stopped, turned back to look at her "For the record, I'm Annabeth's" I shouted at her. The girl got pissed and strode off to join her siblings at the Aphrodite cabin while the Athena cabin is cheering. And after that I continued my search for Annabeth.

After a few minutes of shouting her name, I stumbled upon something that made me feel like I've been punched in the gut. I saw a Celestial Bronze knife with bloodstains underneath a tree. I picked the knife while I remembered Chiron telling me that Annabeth is the only camper who uses a knife. If her knife is here, then she must be close by. I looked at the knife. Judging from the bloodstains, it is Annabeth's blood. How do I know? No idea. But one thing's for sure, Annabeth's injured and she's somewhere close by. I was about to start calling out her name when I heard the scream that pierced the night's silence.

"Annabeth!" I shouted running towards the sound of the scream.

When I reached the place, I saw the most horrible thing in the world. Three hellhounds towered over at Annabeth, who's backing up against a tree. Her leg is bleeding and there are bruises on her face. Apparently, she faced all three of them just by herself. I called out: "Annabeth!"

She saw me running towards her. Fortunately, the hellhounds heard the scream because they looked away from Annabeth. But one of them quickly turned and lunged towards Annabeth. She closed her eyes and braced for the attack but I intercepted with my whole body. Oh yeah, did I ever mentioned that I took a little dip in the River Styx. Taking a bath in the River Styx equals you're an invincible fighting machine. Except for the part where you have been grounded to your mortal life.

Unfortunately for the hellhound, he disintegrated to a pile of dust before he could sense that I'm not injured due to his scratch attack. The remaining hellhounds started to attack but I slashed them with Riptide, my Celestial weapon. After all the commotion is over, I ran over to Annabeth who's leaning against the tree. I took off my shirt and wrapped it at Annabeth's wound. Her breathing is shallow and her eyes are tightly shut. I picked her up, kissed her on the forehead and ran back towards camp.

"Hang in there, Wise Girl" I assured her.

We reached the camp and Chiron told me to take Annabeth to my cabin since the infirmary is much farther than where I was. With nectar, ambrosia and Will from the Apollo cabin, Chiron followed me to my cabin. I set Annabeth down on my bed and let Will heal her wounds. I fed her with nectar and ambrosia. Will muttered a hymn to his dad, Apollo and healed her. Unfortunately for him, it drained him of his energy. He's as pale as Annabeth. Chiron helped him up.

"Percy, keep your shirt on her wound. So that it'll prevent anymore blood loss" Will told me.

"Percy, you better stay with Annabeth." Chiron told me. I nodded and Chiron and Will exited my cabin. When Chiron and Will are gone, I immediately rushed to Annabeth's side and felt her forehead. I was about to go get a wet towel for her forehead when she opened her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered.

"Hey there Wise Girl" I smiled to her. Seeing her alive and breathing is the only thing that matters to me.

"You haven't been calling me that lately." she said.

"And you have been calling me 'Seaweed Brain' a lot these days." I told her mockingly. Despite my protests, she sat up.

"Seaweed Brain…" she started. I hushed her with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"You're burning up Wise Girl. Maybe you should lie down."

"But…"

"No buts." With that, I helped her lie down again. "Why did you ran off in the woods during dinner?" I asked. She looked away from me. That's what I'm worried about. Annabeth's the type of girl who keeps things to herself. She doesn't let others show her weakness.

"I was jealous." She told me quietly.

"And why are you jealous?" I asked her.

"Because of that kiss…."

I sighed. I moved closer towards my bed and held her hand. "You're jealous because of that kiss, Wise Girl?" I asked teasingly. She blushed and turned sideways away from me. Unfortunately, that move triggered her injured leg. "Ow!"

"Easy there, Annabeth." I told her while I fix her position on my bed. She tried not to look at me and her gaze fell on her bandaged leg. "Percy, is that your shirt?" she asked pointing at her bandaged leg.

"Yeap. Will told me to keep it there to prevent anymore blood loss." I told her with a smile. That's when she noticed me not wearing a shirt.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth told me quietly.

"What for?" I asked.

"For running off the woods, taking on 3 hellhounds at once and for worrying you." She stared down. Tears are forming on her eyes. I hugged her immediately and patted her back. She, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, cried on my shoulder. I smiled knowing that she's releasing her hold on the things she kept for so long.

After she's done, Annabeth looked up and saw me smiling. She finally uttered the words I long to hear from her mouth. "I love you."

I tightened my hug. No one's gonna hurt my Wise Girl ever again. "I love you too Wise Girl." I said to her.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"If I didn't mean it, why would I screamed to the whole Athena cabin and in front of camp that I'm yours?" I told her.

Annabeth's eyes grew into the size of plates. "You told everyone at camp?"

Ok, I admit, that hurt. "Would that be a problem?" I asked her. She look at me because she heard the pain in my voice.

"No no. it's not a problem Seaweed Brain. I'm just shocked that you already told everyone in camp." She assured me.

"Then, this won't be a problem too right?" I leaned forward and kissed her. After few minutes, we broke off due to lack of air.

"Yeah. That won't be a problem too." She smiled.

"Why don't you go now to sleep? You need to heal yourself before I give you your knife back." I told her while tucking her in.

"You promise you won't leave me?" she asked me. I saw in her eyes the eyes of the seven-year old Annabeth being attacked by monsters with nothing but a hammer until Luke and Thalia found her. **(Reference: The Last Olympian) **I hate seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I promise."

She then closed her eyes and whispered "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my Wise Girl."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Nothing's gonna harm you again, my Wise Girl". I held her hand and fell asleep.

**How was it? Reviews are welcome! :D**


End file.
